Forsaken
by Death's Pet
Summary: A vampire lurks in the shadows, lusting after the unobtainable, a vampire slayer. ONE SHOT. SONGFIC.


Forsaken

By: Death's Pet (formerly Death's Eternal Lover)  
  
Summary: A Vampire lurks in the shadows, lusting after the unobtainable, a Vampire Slayer.  
  
A/N & Disclaimer: The song Forsaken is from the Queen of the Damned soundtrack. (One of my favorite movies, btw) The song is a copyright. This is a fic in POV, Kiba's POV to be exact. The pairing is one-sided KibaToboe. ONE SHOT, BUT please read the A/N at the end, for it is of importance. On with the fic. Enjoy!  
  
I watch you from the shadows that I am confined to. I see the way that you destroy my brothers and sisters. But I also see the way that your supple body moves as you commit the aforementioned crime. I know that you condemn what my kind does with overwhelming ferocity. Why? I do not know but I would like to. Is it some horrible experience that has led you to hate vampires with such a passion?  
  
_I'm over it_

_You see I'm falling in a fast abyss_

_Clouded by memories of the past _

_At last I say  
_  
Ah, my lovely Toboe if only I could chase away all of your fear and hatred for us…for me. And with that done, proceed to unleash the raw passion and desire in BOTH of us. There will be many obstacles especially considering that I am the Prince of the Vampires and you are the Leader of the Vampire Slayers. But for you my doe-eyed little Adonis, I would brave the sun and a million silver stakes.  
  
_I hear it fading _

_I can't speak it or else you will dig my grave_

_You feeling, finding, always winding _

_Take my hand now be alive  
_  
As I sleep during the day your bewitching caramel eyes haunt me, as I stand bathed in blood after a hunt your voice tugs at my non-existent conscience and as we engage in heated battle your blood's intoxicating scent drives me mad with desire. It is true that I have done many gruesome things to my enemies but every time that we meet on that tainted battlefield, I can never bring myself to do the same to you. At first this reaction on my part infuriated me but I soon let the foreign emotions take hold of my being and wash over my annihilated soul like the sweet nectar of humans that I crave.  
  
_You see I cannot be forsaken _

_Because I'm not the only one _

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping _

_Must we hide from everyone?_  
  
The simple lust for you quickly turned into a burning obsession that I could not escape yet; I had no wish to escape it either. I enjoy seeing the hate in your caramel-colored eyes, I enjoy hearing you curse at me from those captivating lips but what I enjoy the most is dreaming of possession you completely. Mind, body and soul. This would involve bloodshed to get you away from your pesky lover, but all is fair in love and war and I greatly enjoy bloodshed. Besides, killing your lover will be a pleasure for more than the reason of getting you, my little priceless jewel, but I won't get into that now.  
  
_I'm over it _

_Why can't we be together? _

_Embrace it. _

_Sleeping so long taking off the mask _

_At last I see  
_  
You fear me, even though you would never admit it because you believe, even if it's only in your sub conscience at least, all the tales that mommies and daddies tell their children about us Vampires being, 'blood-sucking night terrors'. Now that's a laughable fear… I will teach you not to fear me and not to fear what I stand for, instead I will teach you to embrace the decadent life of a Vampire. I shall convert you into one of us and we will take over this pathetic world and we will have no need to hide our affair.  
  
_My fear is fading, _

_I can't speak it or else you will dig my grave _

_You feeling, finding, always winding _

_Take my hand now be alive  
_  
Your body will experience the wonderful feeling of bloodlust alongside with me and we will feast upon these pitiful mortals as we wreak havoc upon this world. I know that at the moment you want me dead, I know you would feel great pleasure in finally sending me to the deepest hole of the hottest Hell. The game of cat and mouse that we play relentlessly is very alluring to me, but I will have you on my side while WE make that useless lover of yours the target of that delicious game. This world is mine for the taking and with that comes my right to take you as well Toboe, emphasis on taking…

_You see I cannot be forsaken _

_Because I'm not the only one _

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping _

_Must we hide from everyone?  
_  
I have been cloaked in darkness too long without an exciting challenge for a lover. Although there was… Never mind, for now I shall simply keep watching you from the shadows and I shall continue to plot to take you as my own. This city will know the true meaning of bloodshed by the time that my minions are done with the Slayers. You think that we are even in the plain of battle Toboe, but the truth is that I have the upper hand whether you know it or not. At this very moment I am watching you, but you don't know it.  
  
_You see I cannot be forsaken _

_Because I'm not the only one _

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping _

_Must we hide from everyone? _

_Everyone._

_Everyone...  
_  
Let the blood run my love…  
  
Owari  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well what do you think dear readers? Here is the option that I put before you, if enough of you like this weird little one shot, I might be persuaded to write a sequel of sorts, an extension in which an epic battle begins for Toboe and it won't be a one-shot, think a mini series. (Maniacal laughter) Sorry about that, well there is the question for all of you out there. Should I write a sequel or not? For more info on the possible sequel just ask me. Arigato (bows)  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
